The young general
by Void978
Summary: What would happen if Tatsumi joined the army and became a general at the age of 10? First of many wierd and bad fanfictions hope u enjoy it :D BTW sos for any spelling mistakes I suck at spellings


_Past/flash backs_

 **Tatsumi**

 _ **Tatsumi's thoughts**_

Other people speraking

 _ **P.O.V's**_

 **Authors notes**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this. BTW i don't own Akame Ga Kill, the pokemon characters. I only own the oc's. Any critisome and feedback is welcome. If there is any spelling mistakes sorry I am shit at spelling. On that note enjoy this thing i wiped up at 10pm and finished at 11:30pm**

 _ **The young general Tatsumi Chapter one: The meeting**_

 _ **Tatsumi's P.O.V**_

 _It was a cold day. A very cold day. That was untill the flames started. They swept through the village creating a discusting smell in there wake. You can never imagin how horrable the smell of burning flesh is. That was how we met. Me and general Budo. He saw my potentiol and trained me to use my speicial ability. The ability to use 3 teigu. I am the only one to do this. Using this skill i became the strongist general in the army at 10 years old. I beat General Esdeath and my mentor General Budo. Even the Priminister and his son are scared of me._

 **Thats how i ended up here sat bord at a meeting with the over generals. Sitting there protending im listening I go through my 3 teigu's ability's. The bio teigu creatour of imagination(Lame name I know) also known as B.T.C.I. With this I can create 6 different creatures. First their is Darkcry who is my most power full beast. Then their is Hydragon who is powerful,comfie and is great for a lift. As well as theis you have got the best tracker and close combat beast Lucario. For sneaking and water combat I have got Grininja. For defence you have got Angerla. She can use a bow or sword,create shields and heal but I rarely use this as I dont get injerd. Finaly we have got my body guard and the creature I use the most as everbody I fight is weak. Its name is Eevee. It can change to 4 different elements: Nature,Water,Fire and Thunder.**

 **My second teigu is the armor code named 'Raiden'. It increases my speed strength and I can teleport by turning into lighting. When in this armor I can use a katana that can shoot small bolts of lighting. I rarly use this part of it though as eevee is much more potent than me with electric and lighting based attack's.**

 **My final teigu is my duel pistols thats name is unown. I tend to call them the 'Bloody Roses'. They can be put together to create a bow that shoots energy arrows for silent and long ranged attacks. In pistol form they shoot small bursts of lasers that don't run out as long as I have energy. They can't go through armor though so I tend to use raiden for fully armord oponents but they can depatch a small revolution army group or a d-class danger beast without a problem.**

 **All this thinking has made me tired so I began to fall asleep. A couple of seconds later a crash echos through the room as his face hits the table and following it soft snores and mutters of food related things. I felt eevee curl up beside me and go to sleep.**

 _ **General Esdeaths P.O.V**_

as I turn to see what the crash was I see the young but powerful General had fallen asleep after 2 hours of looking at nothing. As I began to look away after a minuate of thought I see one of the rookies go to wake him up. As they shake Tatsumi awakeme me,Budo, The Emporer and the Priminister gulp as a grumpy Tatsumi glares a glare that promisis a long and painful death. Clearing my throught I began to tell him that he is to take comand of a group of teigu users called the Jagers that includes me, a rookie named Wave from the navie, a man named Dr Stylish, a teigu using teacher(is that what Run was before he was a member of the Jaegers?) named Run,a girl with a bio teigu that has been improved by Dr Stylish named Seryu and finaly a man form the pyro squad named Bols. This team is the 'Jaegers'

 _ **Tatsumi's P.O.V**_

 _ **'Why does it have to be me'. Suddly a thought poped into my head. Smirking eviely i voice out this very though" Does this meen I can train them?"**_

 _ **The priminister say's in a confident tone "Yes you may and I will happily provide anything you may need.**_

 _ **I quickly say" Then can you get a list of all there spiecaltys,all we have on their teigu's and if they have trump cards please"**_

 _ **-Thx for reading. Hope you enjoyed. As I said befor all critisum and feedback is welcomed. Gtg now!BYE:D!**_


End file.
